Another Dramione Story
by Allonsytimelord
Summary: Ron and Hermione broke up, she's sad and has no where to will Draco Malfoy be able to help her out and maby even get some help himself? Oneshot


Another Dramione Story

I don't own nothing

Hermione wanted to wake up and pretend the last few days in her life had been a nightmare. But she knew this was impossible, Ron breaking up with her was something she should have expected. She was not pretty or even funny she was just nerdy. He deserved someone better than her someone like Lavender Brown. She dried her tears and looked up only to realize this was a bad idea since all around her where couples laughing and kissing. Everywhere she looked they were there to remind her of what she had lost and maby would never have. She didn't know what to do or where to the only person she had left to help her was her best friend Harry but he was on a honeymoon and she was not going to ruin his and Ginny's trip. She got ready to leave when suddenly she saw a blonde man with a baby in his arms. She emidietly recognized him. Oh great even the ferret has someone she thought. As he got closer though she noticed he look tired and sad, yet upon seeing her his face brightened. "Hermione, hey I umm I really need your help, I know we have never gotten along well but I really need you." Was the first thing he said upon reaching her. She was about to turn around and leave when she noticed how stressed out he looked. "What do you need, Draco?" She asked. "Well I don'tknowhowtochangeadiper." He said quickly. "What?" "I don't know how to change a dipper." He said more calmly. Hermione felt like laughing, but decided against it upon seeing Draco's face. "Come on then there's a restaurant near by so we can change him and have some food by the way." Draco nodded and followed her. They all went into the women's restroom to the baby changing station luckily for Draco there was no one else inside there. He looked carefully at what Hermione was doing and said "That does not seem hard at all." Hermione just smirked in return. Upon exiting the restroom they were soon by a group of women's who were going to enter the restroom and they gave Draco a weird look. Half an hour later they went out of the restaurant laughing. "Thank you so much you're a life saver Hermione." Draco said. She smiled and blushed at this. "It was nothing don't worry I had fun." "So where is Ron now?" Asked Draco. "He is with Lavender now." Said Hermione. Draco felt really bad for asking and decided to tell her his story. "Well it looks like we both have really bad luck, since my girlfriend left me alone and in charge of little Scorpius, and just so you now Ron is pretty stupid choosing Lavender over you, your way prettier." Hermione thanked him and blushed again. They spent the rest of the day talking and catching up on their lives when Hermione realized it was getting really late, and decided she had to find a hotel to sleep in. "Hey what's wrong?" Asked Draco upon noticing she look really distressed. "I'm tired that's it." She answered. "Ok let me take you home." Said Draco, she was about to decline but she saw the look on his face that meant he wouldn't take a no for an answer. She sighted and gave him the directions to the nearest hotel. They quickly found his car and rode in a comfortable silence since both adults were in their own thoughts and the baby slept. Upon their arrival Draco's face was clouded with a frown. "This is were your staying?" He asked. She nodded and was about to grab the door handle when he grabbed her other hand and pulled her back. "No I can't let you stay here, you're coming back with me to my house." He said. "No no I'm fine here." She insisted opening the cars door. He pulled her back again and reached to close the door. "You're coming with me and that's final." Then they were quiet once more for the rest of the ride. As soon as the got to Draco's house Hermione realized it wasn't what she was expecting, the house had three bedrooms and was nice and cozy, she felt safe and perfectly at home. She smiled at Draco thankfully, whom led her to her room. "Well this is were you'll be staying my room is the one across so if you need anything feel free to ask goodnight." He noticed they were really close now so he took advantage and leaned slowly to kiss her, so that if she didn't want it she would move yet she just finished closing the gap between them. Both knew it was to soon to start feeling something for someone else but they didn't care they both only wanted to be happy. They were both running out of air to soon for their liking, but what made them separate was the Scorpius crying. Draco smiled and left to take care of his son. Both fell asleep wondering what would happen in the morning and smiling.

The end.


End file.
